


Secret in a Sandstorm

by milleniumpire



Series: It Started in an Alley [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fingering, Quickies, Sandstorm - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, he always knows just what to say, obi wan and his deductive skills, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumpire/pseuds/milleniumpire
Summary: Padme and Obi Wan meet up in the middle of a sandstorm...
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: It Started in an Alley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Secret in a Sandstorm

Through the swirling dust and crowds of people, Padme kept losing sight of her companions. She ventured a few steps further into the storm, but she realized that the sand storms on Tatooine were famous for a reason. She stepped under an awning, covering her face to keep the ever-blowing sand out of her eyes. She took a few steps back in the alcove, and her back met a wall. With a sigh, she realized that she would probably be there a while, and she smoothed her blood orange robes and sat down. She had heard of the deadly sandstorms, but she had never personally been stuck in one. As queen, it was her duty and prerogative to be involved in all sorts of affairs--even the seemingly less necessary ones. After a bit of anxious waiting, she noticed that the sand had started calming down. Standing up and realizing she felt a bit rejuvenated after her rest, she covered her mouth and prepared to set out once more. Before she could begin, she felt herself being pulled back into the nook. She swung herself around her attacker, and pulled out her blaster. She locked eyes with Obi Wan Kenobi. Failing to hide the look of relief on her face, she slid her blaster back into her holster.

“How did you find me,” Padme asked the jedi master.

“I never lost you,” he replied. “Right as the storm started to really pick up I saw you duck in here. I was waiting in a booth directly across the street.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here now,” Padme said, in her usual regal manner.

“Me too,” Obi Wan said, taking a step closer. “I must confess, I’ve been observing your court of warriors since we have been on the ship.”

“They are not my warriors,” Padme replied, “They are the queen's”

“No, that’s where you’re wrong. I know that you’re Queen Amidala. I have seen the way your decoy looks to you for guidance.”

“Well, Obi Wan Kenobi, I am impressed by your deductions. However, I trust that you will not tell anybody about this.”

“Understood.”

“As long as we are making confessions,” Padme said, taking a step to further minimize their distance, “I must say that I too have had my eye on you, Obi Wan.”

“Well,” he breathed, closing the gap between them completely, “the feeling is mutual.” The queen stood on the balls of her feet and wound her arms around his neck. Obi Wan put a hand on either side of her waist and leaned in closer yet, biting her lip teasingly.

“No one can know about this,” Padme said, in a hushed whisper.

“Understood,” Obi Wan replied, hiking Padme’s legs around his waist. Padme leaned in, and kissed him. She began suckling his bottom lip, earning a low groan from Obi Wan. He stepped forward until Padme was flush against the wall, and deepened the kiss. Padme ran her hands over his short hair, gently scratching at his scalp. As she did this she could feel a hardness beneath his belt that was definitely not a blaster. Obi Wan scrunched the hem of her velvet robes over her knees and began running his hands along the backs of her thighs. Padme sighed and removed his utility belt, letting it drop to the floor. She untucked his tunic and used her hands to explore the muscled planes of his stomach. Obi Wan pushed her thick robes up a couple more inches and pulled at the fine lace of her undergarments before letting them snap back into place. He smirked as Padme let her head fall back against the wall and her eyes close. He traced along the sinewy muscles of her inner thigh, and before he slipped two fingers under the dainty white lace, he raised them to his mouth, coating his index and middle finger. Padme opened her eyes at the lack of contact, but her eyes quickly became heavy at the sight of Obi Wan’s fingers in his mouth and dripping with saliva. His hand soon disappeared underneath her robes again. Obi Wan only let his fingers quickly flit in and out of her--teasing--but when she buried her head in the crook of his neck and began to softly bite at him, he began to pump his fingers more deeply in her and thumb her clit. Just as Padme began to softly pant, he removed the pressure, leaving Padme whimpering with want.

“Can you undo the button?” he whispered in her ear. Without responding, Padme hastily undid his pants, and brought her hand up to her mouth and spit in it. She lowered her hand and began to pump him, thoroughly coating his length with saliva. She brought her hand back up and clasped it around his neck. He repositioned her, and soon she felt his length nudging at her throbbing slit. Padme felt his cock slowly easing into her and she tightened her grip on his neck in anticipation. He began to gently thrust, shallow at first, but progressively deeper. He never sped up, just deeper and harder each time. Padme pulled at the back of his hair, causing him to grip her thighs even harder. She rested her forehead on his shoulder as he inched his fingers closer to her entrance. Both were heavily panting, and Obi Wan kept thrusting into her, and Padme began to start scraping up and down the wall. She clutched him tighter and tighter with each thrust, and with a gasp, Padme was limp in Obi Wan's arms. He thrust one more time, and groaned, drawing himself out of her. Padme felt his hot cum dripping down the walls of her pussy and scrunched her eyes at the sensation combined with the sudden emptiness. She clung to him for a few moments before he helped her set her feet into the ground. She stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss on the lips. They somewhat shakily rearranged their robes, and locked hands.

“We should do that again,” Obi Wan said to her, with a slight smile on his face. Padme looked at his handsome face and said to him:

“See you on Naboo then. Maybe we’ll at least have a bed.”


End file.
